villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kronika
|hobby = Keeping time in balance. |goals = Make the current timeline and the entire universe perfect by putting realms into endless conflicts between the forces of darkness and light (failed). |crimes = Malefic Omnicide Usury Abuse of power Murders Possession Spiritual corruption Grand theft animarum Abuse Terrorism Treason |type of villain = Transcendent Deity}} Kronika, also known as Lady Kronika and the Keeper of Time, is an extremely powerful divine entity with the power over time and the one of the two overarching antagonists (alongside One Being) of the entire Mortal Kombat fighting video game franchise. She serves as an unseen villain for the entire series before debuting as both the main antagonist and final boss of Mortal Kombat 11. She is also the mother of the two opposing known Elder Gods Lord Shinnok and Lady Cetrion. She is voiced by , who also played Sedusa and Princess Morbucks in The Powerpuff Girls, Rojo in Ben 10, Shannon Lucas in Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness, Alecto in God of War: Ascension, and Black Knight in Generator Rex. History Origin Kronika is the keeper of time. She alone has overseen hundreds of timelines and planned their armageddon. She had two children, both opposing Elder Gods known as Shinnok and Cetrion. She mentioned that she is a member of a enigmatic ancient race of cosmic entities called the Titans. Because Raiden installed a new plan to deal with Earthrealm's enemies, and after the decapitation of her son, she believes that the forces of good and evil have became unbalanced, and wishes to erase the timeline to create a more perfect one. Due to her plans, both past and present versions of characters have began to meet each other, due to both time points merging. The future self of Raiden, got erased because only one version could exist at one time. If Raiden is to be trusted, Kronika is the only character who is able to manipulate time, and she restarted the universe many times to find a perfect version. She does show without showing any regard towards the trillions of lives lost to achieve this. Alternate Timeline Kronika emerges from the shadows and silently enters the Jinsei Chamber at the heart of the Sky Temple in Earthrealm momentarily after the darkened Raiden wearing Shinnok's cursed Amulet leaves. While her powers freezes the blood draining out of the tortured Shinnok's detached head, she speaks with him on how displeased she is with Raiden's actions upsetting the balance of time. Despite this and Shinnok being her son, she makes no effort to restore him. With the Cathedral of Shinnok demolished and the Netherrealm Palace built on it ages ago within the Netherrealm now crumbled by Special Forces attacks led by Lord Raiden, Kronika appears before the distraught Revenants Liu Kang and Kitana, rebuilding the demonic palace before their very eyes by reversing time with ease. Kronika then transported both Revenant Liu Kang and Revenant Kitana to the Keep on the Isle of Kronika, where she explains her great plan to remake the universe. She convinces them to join her by explaining that if her plan goes well, Raiden would no be a threat to either of them. Appearance ]] Kronika has a similar body to a human woman, having a bald head covered by a gold plate and having blue eyes. She wears a white, gold, and black armored dress. She also dons her seemingly divine-like metallic headband known as the Crown of Kronika, her own talismanic treasure. Personality .]]A tyrant and a perfectionist, Kronika is very manipulative, manipulating time over and over trying to make a perfect timeline. Having a calm attitude, she manages to convince several characters to join her side for the promise of giving them perfect lives when she reboots time. However, Kronika is lying to her pawns, and is also very cruel, causing most of the bad events in the series and is willing to destroy anyone who doesn't follow orders or becomes dangerous. Disliking lower beings due to their habit of changing history in ways she doesn't want, she loathes Raiden and sees Liu Kang as either a tool or a threat. Kronika also shows that she is willing to do anything to do reshape time in a way that suits her. She not only doesn't care about her children, but she lied to everyone working with her that she will change their lives for the better if they remain loyal. She does this by convincing them that if they join her, she will ensure their victory regardless of the consquences. This lack of detachment as mentioned above, makes her actions even worse. Not only did she wipe out various timelines while killing millions of people, but her cold exterior makes her come off as someone who puts her vision above everything else. Thus, she surpasses most if not all of the villains in evil. Kronkia as a whole, is nothing more than a monster who will do anything to make sure her perfect vision comes to life. Even during the climax, she proves that she is nothing more than a heartless tyrant with little regard for life. She abused her power and used others as pawns all so she could create the ideal timeline. This makes her possibly the most horffying villain in the series. Powers and Abilities ]] Being a member of Titan, a race of super beings that transcend even Elder Gods, Kronika possesses powers normal humans cannot fully comprehend. She is able to manipulate time and space itself, Kronika is currently the most powerful character in Mortal Kombat. Using her time manipulation, she can stop, slow down, speed up, rewind time to those around her, erase people from existence, summon multiple versions of people across time, fuse two points in space-time, and rewrite time. Dwarfing the Elder Gods in power, Kronika is also able to manipulate sand and attack with it, such as turning it into powerful glass weapons or raining it down on her foes. She can also transform into sand or energy to avoid attacks, psychically manipulate others, summon warriors to fight for her, command animals, and rain down fireballs. She is immune to Fatal Blows. However, her power requires sources to use, such as the Jinsei or the sacred Crown of Kronika. Without it, her powers become vastly limited. Kronika is also vulnerable to fire due to being made out of the sands of time, which proved to be her downfall when Fire God Liu Kang burned Kronika with enough intense heat to turn her into glass. Kronkia as expected from someone who has control over time, is one of the smartest characters in the franchise. Despite many of the villains she recruits being geniuses, she plays them and Future Jax like a fiddle. This along with her powers make her almost unstoppable as even the Elder Gods weren't aware of her scheme. Trivia *Kronika can be considered the main antagonist of the entire Mortal Kombat franchise. As it is through her command over her children, Shinnok and Cetrion, that the realms are always in conflict with each other, and constantly restarting time to continue the cycle.Though she only makes her debut in the 11th game of the series she is more of a Bigger Bad. *Linking the console and mobile versions of Mortal Kombat 11 allows the player to have Kronika as the announcer. *Kronika is the first final boss in any Mortal Kombat game who is female. *Kronika is the first unplayable boss in the series since Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat 9, barring Corrupted Shinnok in Mortal Kombat X. *Kronika's name could have been inspired by Kronos, the Greek God of Time. *Kronika's time altering powers affect all the non-canon Arcade Ladder endings in every game, as the ones that aren't canon as actually did happen in timelines that she later destroyed. *In a flashback, Raiden states that her timeline experiments includes Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, showing that she is aware of the DC Comics universe. *Kronika is currently the only known character to be a Titan. *Kronika's fatality, ripping the opponent in half repeatedly, is the only fatality in Mortal Kombat 11 that does not end in a freeze frame. *Even though she was defeated, Kronika was partially successful in her goals, as she did reset the timeline wiping out all the events in the franchise from existence before Fire God Liu Kang killed her. **However Liu Kang would be the one to shape the new timeline instead of Kronika. Navigation pl:Kronika Category:Pure Evil Category:Deities Category:Bigger Bads Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Cataclysm Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Master Manipulator Category:Parents Category:Opportunists Category:Tyrants Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Addicts Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Master Orator Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Omniscient Category:Evil from the Past Category:Immortals Category:Psychopath Category:Black Widows Category:Blackmailers Category:Charismatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Necessary Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Humanoid Category:Dark Messiah Category:Social Darwinists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Barbarian Category:Brainwashers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Liars Category:Disciplinarians Category:Nemesis Category:Misanthropes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Collector of Souls Category:Fighters Category:Usurper Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Supervillains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hypocrites